Vegas Oilington
Vegas Oilington is the nephew of ''OLIVER O. OOOOOOOOIIIILLLLLINGTON ''and member of the Oilington Family, as well as an esteemed gamer. Having ascended above the level of just a normal gamer, he works as a game developer. He is currently employed by Epic Games and works on Fortnite, making him the real Mr. John Fortnite. Despite being 9 years old he has a ludicrously deep voice and a stone cold gamer demeanor. He is very opinionated on games and is currently working on destroying Roblox. He is also a huge fan of DBA. Powers Epithet Powers Vegas has the power to edit reality as if it were a video game and he were a programmer. This can stretch from editing the properties of things, to creating objects that follow game logic, to taking video games that he or others have made and making them a reality. He can also turn on his "scans undertale" to enter debug mode and detect information like statistics and reveal hidden items, as well as naturally detect any gamer energy. Gamer Powers As a gamer, Vegas has all of the traditional powers one might expect. He is very adept at playing games, and if a glass ceiling is broken above or near him he is able to temporarily ascend to a higher level of power before Society puts another invisible one over him. Outclass Welcome Gamers With this, Vegas is able to take a solid handful of people within a small radius of himself out of this dimension and into his computer, where they will be put inside one of Vegas' many video games he has created as if they were real life. Anyone who dies in the simulation functionally dies in the real world, mimicking Vegas' favorite anime Sword Art Online. Vegas also enters the simulation, which he has significant (but not complete) control over. He can swap the game being played freely and define the parameters of the game as he sees fit. There's also a series of actions which he can define as "illegal actions" that cannot be performed by anyone else that's trapped within his games. However, Vegas still needs to use his own abilities in order to directly effect the players himself. The players can also exploit various video game bugs in the system to get stronger or corrupt certain sections of his games to skip past them, which Vegas has to fix afterwards. However, the biggest weakness of this Outclass is that it leaves the user completely vulnerable from the outside. The game world is specifically being run on a computer Vegas owns, and he too must remain inside it for as long as the Outclass is active. As such, anyone not caught within the game world can freely access Vegas' computer and mess with the game as it's being run without any hope of intervention unless Vegas deactivates the Outclass, expelling everyone back to where they were originally captured. On a similar note, since Vegas must remain in the game world alongside his targets it's possible to outlast Vegas, forcing him to disable the Outclass to eat, sleep, or what have you, although as a Gamer he has a much stronger fortitude in these areas than most. Destruction Bench Agreement Episode 49 Vegas, alongside his sisters Tabitha and Samantha, decided to visit the Destruction Bench Agreement tournament during one of their holidays. Because the Oilington family is so rich, they were able to pay off the DBA staff and Hella Money to give them a private tour of the building, staffed by current and future contestants. Of course, Tabitha's plan all along was to shrink the tour guides down and keep them in her personal collection using her epithet. Vegas went along with the plan, not out of malice or genuine interest in the captives but because one of the tour guides was Gamer Gabby, a gamer rival of his at last year's Gamerlympics. He also wanted to test out some of the prototype games he was working on. Once captured, Vegas "played" with the party by joining Tabitha in her games. He threw marbles at the party, which due to their size were closer to massive cannonballs. He also created suits of power armor from Fallout, the Fighting Polygon Team from Smash Brothers, and most infamously a prototype of a new game he's making: Spherehead. While the latter turned out to be a disappointment (and got subsequently yeeted out the window), the others fared decently well against the fun-sized foes. Samantha and Tabitha also attempted to use a glass cover to trap the contestants in, but Vegas yeeted that out the window, making sure that no glass ceiling would be in his household. After being called to dinner (which Vegas will only go to if his theme song plays, as per the ritual) he reappeared towards the end of the episode, alongside Tabitha. He mostly just waited around while Tabitha went through an emotional rollercoaster and character arc. Having learned nothing, he took his grounding with fervor, because as a gamer he's always grounded by Society. - Episode 56 After a seemingly long fight against The Rat, Vegas placed false proficiency and stamina UI tiles on the map for the players to go to. After the party stepped on them, they immediately sealed the players to the floor, allowing Vegas to use his Outclass and transport everyone into a game he's been working on: Gamer 2. This beta test ended up being the crux of the session, with the players going through a massive endurance test against various projects Vegas has been working on, including Garbage Simulator: a game that makes you feel like garbage by putting you through an actual garbage treatment plant; Artsy Game: where there's nothing but an orb which, after taking damage, triggers a massive cutscene lecture about the nature of violence and Society; and Hallway: where the textures were absolutely immaculate to the point that there wasn't any gameplay to be had, other than a roaming boss. The players even had to fight the very title screen menu UI before they could properly start the game. Throughout the episode Vegas made various friends and enemies. He was perturbed by Tera, who was appropriating Gamer. He gained a respect for Ryne, as she proved herself as a capable gamer. He claimed to know Kyle from school, although neither could remember for sure. In the end Vegas decided to join the fight alongside Hungrybox to defeat the party, but before he could land the final blows Stealy McWheelie showed up as Imperito's backup, stealing various assets and computer files while Vegas' room was left unguarded. In the end Vegas dispelled his Outclass to deal with Stealy. - Trivia * Vegas is heavily inspired by "Memphis Tennessee" from the Sonic 06 Real Time Fan Dub, down to his name being that of a town. Assuming you're not living under a rock, his scans undertale ability is also clearly inspired by sans heheheh, from undertale. * Vegas was originally intended to be his own character, only made as the catalyst for the concept that eventually became episode 56, but when asked to make siblings for the match by Austin, zanza forced him to get him out as soon as possible. * The purple highlights and black hair of his siblings was started with Vegas, which was initially unintentional. Category:Characters Category:Destruction Bench Agreement Characters